leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scudmarx/CB1 - Marko, the Commando
Marko, the Commando is a custom champion in League of Legends. He is designed for Grrbear26's Concept Battle 1 competition. Abilities Marko throws a grenade at the target location with . The grenade will explode after its fuse burns out, dealing damage in a . An enemy champion may prevent the area of effect damage by standing the grenade. They will take 20% additional damage, but their allies will be unharmed. "Catch!" - Marko |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 |targeting='Hand Grenade' is a Ground-Targeted, Area of Effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |additional= }} Marko slips away, gaining stealth for 1.5 seconds, and leaving a heavily armed dummy behind. The dummy will continue to attack enemies in range for 3 seconds, prioritising the last enemy Marko attacked. The dummy's gun is the same as Marko's and can crit, but it does not trigger on-hit effects and deals less damage than the real thing. If the dummy is destroyed before it runs out of ammo it will explode, dealing physical damage in . The dummy starts with 30% of Marko's maximum health. It has no armour or magic resistance. "HA, HA, HA... HA, HA, HA..." - Gun Dummy |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = Self |targeting='Gun Dummy' is a self-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=The Dummy's attacks do not trigger on-hit effects. |additional = The Gun Dummy is visually distinct from Marko and could not possibly be confused for him by sight. }} Marko places an explosive mine on the ground, which will arm when an enemy walks onto it, and detonate when they step off of it, dealing damage in and revealing those hit for 1.5 seconds. An enemy champion can disarm the mine by remaining for 2 seconds. Mines last for 60 seconds and grant vision of units that walk over them. Placing a mine does not break stealth. "Clear!" - Marko |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 125 |targeting='Claymore Mine' is a Ground-Targeted ability that places a disarmable mine on the ground at Marko's feet. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |additional = Enemy minions and neutral monsters can trigger the mine, but only if no champion is currently disarming it. Other enemy champions, however, can still detonate a mine that is being disarmed. }} Marko will lock on to a target enemy champion and channel for 3 seconds, firing a hail of devastating explosive-tipped rounds from his heavy battle rifle whilst moving 50% more slowly. While firing, Marko gains true sight of the target and his shots will have unlimited range; but intervening units, including minions and neutral monsters, will intercept the shots. The rounds deal damage across , revealing those hit, and dealing 100% increased damage to minions. "" - Marko |leveling = % AD)}} x12 Rounds % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 |targeting='Who Dares Wins' is a Unit-Targeted channeled ability that targets enemy champions. |damagetype=Physical |onhiteffects= |additional = If the target dies while channeling, Marko will continue to fire his salvo towards their location, detonating there if not intercepted. }} Biography Marko is the toughest Commando in the toughest squad of Piltover's toughest armed forces. Heavily armed with assault rifles, grenades, heavy battle rifles and boxes upon boxes of high explosives, Marko is more than ready to do whatever it takes to annihilate his targets on the Fields of Justice. Strategy Marko is a marksman who excels at zoning his enemies into vulnerable positions in which he can gun them down. In the laning phase, look to his Claymore Mines to provide protection from ganks, and harass and CS with Hand Grenades. In team fights, his comparative lack of mobility means that he needs to be proactive in positioning. Look to tie up melee with his Hand Grenade and his Claymore Mines, and reposition with Gun Dummy if he starts taking too much damage. When his allies start to fall, Marko is especially notable for his ability to re-engage and turn defeat into victory by picking up Dog Tags as his passive stacks, allowing him to clear up with a devastating blast of firepower from Who Dares Wins. Recommended Builds Quotes On Champion Selection: * "Lets' take the field." Taunt: * "Lets' go!" * "Don't be scared..." * "You don't stand a chance." * vs : "Swords? Come on..." * vs : "There you are... Stop hiding and fight!" * vs : "Bombs? I got those." * vs or : "This is no place for a civilian." * vs : "Semi-auto? Come on..." * vs : "Nice gun. Can't wait to get my hands on it." * vs : "Hey baby, nice guns." On Move Order: * "Moving." * "Moving out." * "Roger, wilco." On Attack Order: * "Engaging." * "They don't stand a chance." * "He's mine." * "Roger, wilco." On Death: * "Man... down..." * Killed by or : "Nice... work..." When an enemy stands on top of a Hand Grenade, preventing the AoE: * "Such heroism." * "So brave." * "What a hero." If he breaks stealth by attacking whilst Gun Dummy is still active: * "There were... two of them..." On Collecting a Dog Tag: * "We honour your sacrifice." * "Thank you, brother..." * "Never in vain." * "I'll take it from here." * From : "Demacia honours you, friend." * From : "Always second best..." * From : "Rest now my little friend." * From or : "Officer down." * From : "Public Affairs aren't gonna like this." * From : "We can rebuild you." * From : "Ugh, gross." * From if Marko is : "I swear... I'll avenge you." Category:Custom champions